Men on a Mission
by CSINYfan6
Summary: Jason Morgan comes home to find that his wife,Sam, Dante's wife LuLu and Sonny's wife Olivia and their children have been kidnapped. When the police fail to find them, Jason, Dante and Sonny take matters into their own hands. How safe is safe in PC?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I might be crazy for starting another FanfFic, but I couldn't resist making one with all three of my favorite couples in it. I think it's so sweet, all three men fighting to get the women they love back. I hope you enjoy and if some of yall are waiting for updates on my Grey's Anatomy, One Tree Hill and O.C. stories…I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I've been supper busy with school. But I promise I'll try to get to them soon!**

Chapter One: How safe is safe?

Jason pulled into his driveway and parked in his normal spot, right in front of the garage. He would have been home sooner, if it wasn't for the dilemma that they had run out of milk.

He walked up the path, fishing through his pocket for his house key. Looking up from his pocket, Jason noticed the door was already open. He immediately pulled out the gun, hidden in his jeans and pushed the door open.

"Sam?" He called.

All the lights were on, which was a normal Wednesday night, Lulu and Olivia were suppose to be over for a play date, with the kids.

"Sam!" He yelled.

This time, instead of hearing nothing, Jason head a cry coming from upstairs. He walked up the stairs with his gun still pointing straight in front of him. The crying got louder as he walked through the upstairs, by this point Jason could tell where it was coming from.

He peeked his head into the dark room, and then flipped on the lights. Jason saw know one ,except Emmy, crying in her crib.

Emmy is Jason and Sam's two year old daughter. Jason ran over to the crib and picked her up, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

"Momma." Emmy cried over and over.

"Shh." Jason said kissing her light brown curls. "Shh."

He walked out of the room with Emmy still clinging to him, and crying on his shoulder. Jason walked downstairs and into their living room.

Chairs were flipped over, a lamp was broken and Sam, Lulu, Olivia and the other children were know where to be found.

Panicked, Jason pulled out his phone with his free hand and dialed a number he has came to know quite well.

"Yello?" Dante answered his phone.

"Dante, is Lulu with you?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Uh…no, her and Sydney are suppose to be at your house." Dante said.

"My house, get here now!" Jason yelled panicky.

"Whoa, Whoa, Jason, what's going on?" He asked. "Something wrong?" Dante voice was getting shakier by the second.

"Yeah, get here as fast as you can. I'm calling Sonny." Jason said before hanging up the phone.

Dante was at Jason's within ten minutes of getting off the phone with him.

"Where are they, Jason?" Dante stormed through the house.

"Shh." Jason said putting his hand over Dante's mouth. "I just got Emmy calmed down."

"Who's going to calm me down?" He rubbed his forehead. "I'm freaking out!"

"I know, but we have to stay calm and figure this out one step and a time."

"I called Lucky and told him." Dante said quietly.

Jason let out a sigh "What'd he say?"

"That they'll put out an APB and that they'll find them." Dante rolled his eyes. "I swear to God, if their hurt." He clinched his fist.

Jason was silent until he heard Sonny slam the door loudly.

"For God's sake!" Jason yelled and then peeked over at a still sleeping Emmy on the couch.

"I want to know, who these men are and why they attacked our families!" Sonny stated.

"Yeah, you and me both." Dante mumbled under his breath.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

All three of them stared at Jason's home phone ringing of the hook. Jason walked over and snatched it up quickly.

"Sam!"

"_No, I'm sorry Mr. Morgan. Your wife can't come to the phone write now, may I take a message." _The voice said back.

"If I don't hear Sam's voice in the next thirty seconds, I'll kill you with my bear hands you son of a bitch."

The line was silent for a few seconds before Jason heard Sam's voice.

"_Jason…Jason!" _

"Sam! Are you okay? Where are you…do you know!"

"_N…No, a warehouse I think. They have Lulu, Olivia and the kids" _Sam said before a man said _"times up"._

"Sam!" Jason yelled "Sam, are you still there."

"_Our next call will be in fifteen minutes to the police department. Be there to answer or they all die." _The man said before hanging up.

Jason was silent for a minute before picking up Emmy off the couch and walking towards the front door. "Let's go. We've got fifteen minutes."

Dante had called ahead to the station, telling them what the man said and that they were on their way.

Three back SUV's pulled into the station, Sonny, Dante and Jason all walked through the doors with exactly two minutes to spare.

Jason was still holding a sound asleep Emmy.

"We need a phone!" Sonny yelled walking through the station doors.

"My office." Mac said leading the three men into the room.

Lucky was already in the room waiting by the phone.

Their two minutes were up, but the phone didn't ring, not even once.

**A/N: I'm back…I hope you liked the story, I know where I'm going with this but I have know idea about how many chapters it'll be. I have more stories that I've already written, on the way, so keep a look out. (There mostly general hospital related, but I do have a CSI: Miami one. Yay…watching the season premier got my creative juices flowing!) Thanks so much for reading and please review****J**


	2. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry that I have been M.I.A these past two weeks...**

**My computer has just gotten back to me, it's been in the shop for **

**what feels like two years instead of two weeks. I will try update all my **

**current stories this week, but I make no promises because, the people who fixed**

**my computer deleted all my saved stories in my documents...so I'm a little frazzled.**

**I'll update soon...so sorry for the wait...thanks for being so patient.**

**Hannah.**


End file.
